Hope In Darkness
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Both Garcia and Reid are captured. They try to protect each other while their friendship grows closer than ever before. Garcia tries to keep it together as she witnesses horrific things happening to Reid. PLEASE REVIEW!NOT a G/R pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This is to make up for not updating my CM fics as much as I should, though I don't need a new story I hope this one will get my creativity growing again! Though I did update Kidnapped! *hint hint* This is going to be rated T!**

Reid groaned when he woke. He saw Garcia tied to a chair next to him, panic stricken across her face.

"G...Garcia? What..happened?"

She was crying when he spoke.

"We...were taken Reid. Remember? By those two men..."

He tried to remember. They were walking to her car. She was going to take him someplace for lunch because he was feeling depressed.

Two men had grabbed then and knocked them both unconscious. He saw how paniced she was, how terrified. He thought of Morgan and knew he had to protect her.

...

Garcia saw the fear in Reid's eyes. She knew whatever happened she had to try her best and protect the young man. It would kill Morgan if anything were to happen to him. It would kill any of them.

...

Footsteps appeared to be heading down to the basement they were trapped in. Reid struggled against the knots that bound him to the chair.

"Don't worry Garcia," he promised him ." I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't try and be brave," she hissed. "Please...Spencer...don't try and do anything heroic."

One of the two men wore masks and smiled at them.

"What do you want?" Reid asked and Garcia closed her eyes.

"Just you," the man grinned and untied Reid to drag him up the stairs.

"Wait no!" Garcia pleaded. "Take me instead!" Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the horrors waiting for Reid. Reid shot her a look.

"Garcia, _shut up _I can handle it!"

"No! Please..."

"Listen to your boyfriend bitch," the man growled.

"Hey!" Sparks flew in Reid's eyes. "Don't call her that!" A hand rose and hit him directly at the face causing Reid to collapse on the stairs and Garcia to sob harder.

"I'll teach you to talk to me like that," the man growled and grabbed Reid's collar and dragged the young man up the stairs and out of the room causing Garcia to shout Reid's name and for tears to fall harder and harder down her cheeks as she prayed for a miracle to come and to save both of them from this new hell they were trapped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Hotch walked out of the office, grime faced. It had been more than a day since Garcia and Reid had been taken. He walked up to Rossi.

"How's Morgan?" He asked softly and Rossi sighed.

"How do you expect? The two people he was closest too has been taken. He's hanging in there, but barely."

Hotch nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes from exhaustion.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked in a softer tone.

Hotch shrugged.

"Two members of my team were taken...I'm barely hanging in there myself...but don't tell the others."

Rossi nodded.

"You know it's not healthy, keeping those feelings bottled up."

"As a person in charge I don't have the luxury of showing my feelings."

Rossi sighed.

"But still..." He arched his eyebrows. "You do know that this isn't your fault, right Aaron?"

Hotch sighed.

"I am their boss," he "Whatever happens to them IS my responsiblty."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"This isn't your fault-"

"Don't patronize me," Hotch snapped. "We don't have time for it. Does anyone have any leads?"

Silently Rossi shook his head.

"Not yet."

Hotch nodded.

"Tell me when you do."

He saw Morgan walk in the building and headed over to him. It was his job to put others's safety and feelings before his own.

"Morgan," he said quietly. He saw the worry in Morgan's eyes as he looked up, how lifeless he appeared. "We'll get them back," he added in a hushed whisper.

Morgan swallowed.

"How do you know? Because we have so much success in that area right?" His voice was thick with sarcasim. "Of people being returned alive after they are kidnapped..."

"More and more success because of our profiles, yes," Hotch said quickly. "No one will rest until they are found, you know that."

Morgan nodded.

"I'm...just afraid that they won't be found." He let the unspoken fear hang in the air.

Suddenly JJ appeared in the room, looking frantic. Hotch stared at her in shock.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" Both he and Morgan walked to towards her.

"I heard the news, Emily told me."

Hotch glanced and Prentiss who sighed.

"I figured she had the right to know, and we could use her help."

Slowly Hotch nodded.

"Does your boss know you're here?"

JJ nodded.

"He told me to stay as long as necessary," she said softly.

It was wonderful to see JJ again, but Hotch wished it was under different circumstances.

"Do we have any clues yet?" JJ asked in a breathless, worried tone. Her heart ached knowing Spence was kidnapped again...and now Garcia...poor Garcia...this shouldn't happen to them...it just wasn't fair.

"No," Morgan said quietly. "But we'll show you were they were probably taken."

JJ nodded and walked with Morgan and Emily as they headed to the garage.

Hotch sighed and sank into the nearest chair there was. Rossi watched, careful not to say anything. Hotch stared at a picture on Emily's desk,it was of the group together. Reid and Garcia was standing next to each other, Morgan on the other side of Garcia.

"If only there was some way," he muttered. "That you could tell me were you are..." He rubbed his forehead.

He knew he would never forgive himself if they didn't find him and knew that the chances of finding them both alive were slim to none.

But he had to stay positive, for the team and for himself. They needed him now more than ever and he couldn't fall apart no matter how much he wanted to.

He just hoped both Garcia and Reid knew how important they were to everyone. They were the heart of the team and that heart would stop beating if they died.

He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't, his knuckles curled as he was determined to get them back, no matter what it took.

* * *

Garcia listened for noises upstairs. She didn't hear any and that scared her more than she thought she would. A part of her feared that they had already killed him. Tears streamed down her face.

Why did this happen? This wasn't fair...none of it was...She wans't prepared for something like this, but than again was anyone ever really prepared?

She couldn't afford to lose it. She had to stay strong, for Reid.

Suddenly the door flung open and Reid was dragged down the stairs by the collar. She stared in horror at his face, covered blood.

"What did you do to him?" She cried out to the man. He was half of Reid's size and his eyes were cold and black.

He turned to her and slapped her, his ring causing a cut to appear on her cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He growled.

"DON'T talk to her like that!" Reid said in a weak, but stern voice. That response recieved a kick in the stomach causing him to crumple to the ground. He groaned as the kicking continued, harder and harder.

"Stop it!" Screamed Garcia, "Stop!"

He turned to strike her again when Reid grabbed his leg to stop it.

"You little bastard!" The man growled grabbed the nearest baseball bat and rasied it.

"NO!" Screamed Garcia in horror. "NO PLEASE!" The baseball bat struck, and struck hard causing Reid to cry out in pain and Garcia to sob harder. "STOP IT YOU SONOFABITCH! STOP!"

Suddenly she heard wheezing noise coming from Reid.

"Stop! You're killing him!" She pleaded. The second kidnapper had opened the door stormed down the stairs and grabbed the baseball bat as the first man had risen it again.

"What the hell Steve? We need them both alive!"

"He was getting smart with me Jim!"

"Jesus, you already beat him half to death up stairs and that was to try and question him...we need them in tact and alive or this trade will never work."

Garcia was crying too hard to care what they were saying, she was relieved the beaten had stopped for now but noticed Reid's breathing. He was gasping for breath while cluching his stomach.

"I think he's having a panic attack!" She cried out in fear.

Jim glanced at Reid sharply.

"You see what you did?" He snapped at Steve and went over to her.

"Do you think you can ease his breathing? Calm him down"

Garcia controlled her own shaking to nod. He bent down to untie her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Steve shouted.

"Like I said we need them alive! He's no good to us if he dies now because of some panic attack!"

Garcia ignored the bickering and rushed over toward Reid.

"It's okay Spencer," she sobbed as she lifted him up and listened to his wheezing breaths.

She pressed his head against her chest.

"Match my breathing okay? Try and copy it, can you do that for me?"

Reid nodded, still gasping for breath. She breathed in deep and slow, forcing herself to remain calm. Slowly he started to match her breaths as well, the breathing easing back to normal.

She squeezed his hand that wouldn't stop shaking.

"It's going to be okay," she mumbled into his ear. "It's going to be okay."

The two watched.

"Is it over?" Jim asked quietly. She listened to his breaths.

"Almost." Her voice was soft.

"I'll keep you both untied for now. You can't escape this place anyway."

She knew that was true, it was a small basement with now windows or vents.

"Are you crazy?" Steve hissed.

"No but I AM in charge, and you are going to do what I say unless you want to get shot!" Jim shot back. He nodded to Garcia.

"He'll be fine soon than?"

_As fine as he can be with a pratically broken face, _She thought bitterly but slowly nodded. He forced Steve to walk up the stairs. She shuddered as those cold black eyes glared at her as they headed up the stairs, daring her to do something stupid, daring her to try and escape.

As they left she continued to murmur softly to Reid, trying to calm him and breathe as slowly as possible. Finally Reid's breathing returned back to normal and she watched as he fell asleep in her arms as the darkness continued to engulf them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Reid woke in Garcia's arms with a slight moan.

"Easy there Spencer," she said softly. "You just had a panic attack." He groaned softly as he registered his surroundings.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She gave a sad smile.

"I should be asking you all right." He tried to sit up but sank back into her arms.

"Don't try and move just yet," she advised him. He nodded weakly and winced when he did. She winced also, as if feeling his pain.

"I'm so sorry, Spence," she sobbed. "I couldn't stop him, he was so ruthless.."

"It's okay, Garcia," he said in a raspy voice.

"What...did they ask you?" She asked softly. "They said that they questioned you..."

"They wanted to know stuff...about us...about Hotch..."

"Hotch?" She was stunned.

"I wasn't very helpful...that's why my face looks like this."

She closed her eyes.

"What kind of questions?"

"Odd ones...like how long Hotch had worked there...if he ever made a mistake on a case, accused the wrong person...What the next case was..."

She frowned, they were odd all right.

Reid groaned but managed to sit up. He winced and rubbed his ribs.

"I think they're broken," Garcia said softly and he groaned. "You shouldn't have talked back to him!" She added, for some reason angry. He looked at her.

"I couldn't have him treat you like that!"

"You should have!" She shot back. "I can handle it. Please, Spencer, don't GIVE them reasons to hurt you."

Reid bit his lip.

"I can't promise you that-" he said honestly and she sighed.

"I wonder if anyone knows we're missing," she said suddenly. Reid gave her as mile.

"I'm sure they do. And Morgan especially is working aroudn the clock to get you back."

"AND you," she added sharply and he said nothing, she opened her mouth when the door opened. She stared at Reid.

"Remember what I said," she hissed as the footsteps came down the stairs. She tensed when she saw Jim.

"Come with me," he said quietly. "It's your turn."

"What?" Reid said sharply, his face filled with fear. "No, take me again, do what you want with me, leave her alone!"

"Reid stop!" Garcia cried out. She stood up with shaking legs. "You'll leave him alone? If I go?"

"If you cooperate, yes."

She nodded.

"Leave him untied," she begged. "He's too weak to go anywhere." Slowly Jim nodded.

"No! Garcia! Don't! Please, sir!" Reid started to beg, really beg. He knew what awaited her up those stairs. "No, please, don't do this! Take me instead!" He shouted as Garcia let tears roll down her cheeks as she bravely walked up those steps, knowing her fate.

"Garcia! Please sir! Please!" Reid begged as the door slammed. He continued to shout helplessly until he broke down in convulsed sobs.

"I'm so sorry Morgan," he sobbed. "For not protecting her. So so sorry."

* * *

Morgan saw JJ's shoulder shake with her back turned to a corner.

"Here." He gave her a tissue. She smiled at him.

"I wish I was back here under different circumstances," she said softly, her voice trembling. He nodded.

"Same," he said softly. She closed her eyes.

"Who would want to hurt Garcia?" She whispered. "Or...or Spence?"

"I don't know but whoever it is I'm going to kill them," Morgan promised sincerly. He meant it too. He didn't want to arrest this bastard, or whoever is doing it. He wanted them/him dead.

"It's been over 24 hours," she said, her voice shook. "We know with kidnapping cases the longer they are held the less chance we have..."

"Don't think about that," said Morgan softly as he squeezed her hand. "I'm not going ot rest until we get them back. Neither is Hotch, Rossi or Emily. You know that."

JJ nodded and sniffed.

"Just...tell me what to do,"she whispered. "I have to do something, I have to help." He nodded with understanding and led her over to Emily for assistance. Breathing heavily he walked into his office and then punched the wall with his fist after closing the door and before sinking into his chair.

There suddenly he became unglued as he thought of his two closest friends, one of the few people he truly trusts, in mortal danger like this and started to sob. Hotch listened as he walked by but decided not to say anything.

He knew Morgan needed this release.

With pursed lips he walked into his own office, determined to do whatever it took to find Garcia and Reid, even if it meant breaking protocal.


End file.
